Opera time table W08/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 16.02.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:53 Server check and updates 01:30 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 03:41 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 06:25 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 08:49 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 11:20 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 14:20 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) 16:38 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (I) 20:07 Peter Tschaikowsky - Die Jungfrau von Orleans (Orleanskaja Dewa) (1946) Conductor: Boris Khaikin ® 22:44 Peter Tschaikowsky - Pique Dame (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 17.02.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:17 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 03:45 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 06:43 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 08:51 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 09:48 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 11:39 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 13:41 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 17:04 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 19:06 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 21:07 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 23:57 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 18.02.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:17 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 04:49 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 06:52 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 09:16 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 11:29 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 12:43 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 14:42 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:26 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 18:19 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 19:54 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 21:57 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 23:44 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 19.02.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:44 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 04:00 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 05:52 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 07:05 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 09:12 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 10:41 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 13:07 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 14:55 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 16:44 Aubert Lemeland - Laure (1997) DSK (F) 17:30 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 19:35 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 21:43 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 23:21 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 20.02.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:00 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 03:18 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 05:17 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 07:56 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 09:17 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 11:40 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 12:58 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 14:29 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 16:17 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 18:34 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 20:22 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 22:37 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 21.02.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:08 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 02:39 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 04:58 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 08:12 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 12:44 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 16:58 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 19:00 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 20:58 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 23:49 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 22.02.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:30 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 04:32 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 06:30 Gaetano Donizetti - Parisina (2008) Opera Rara (I) 09:12 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 11:33 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 14:13 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 15:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 18:23 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 20:16 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 21:16 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 23:26 Software updates Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 08/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015